Passion and Compassion
by ArisuWonderland
Summary: Soft, sweet and gentle or rough, lovely, and passionate? Yugi x Yami. Lemons, smut and fluff. Review please!
1. Stay

Yami raised his arms over his head and placed his hands under his head. Light slipped in from the morning sun and partially warmed his exposed chest. His penetrating violet eyes closed as he took in a breath, it felt good to be out of the puzzle some days. He smiled to himself as he thought of the perfect day with his little friend, Yugi. Since he had gotten out of school, the two have been spending their days together, because Grandpa had left on another trip to Ra knows where.

He stretched out on the bed, rubbing his soft legs against one another, the friction felt good to Yami. He remembered that he fell asleep with denim shorts last night because of the raging heat that swept through the city. Luckily, he was used to it because of the overwhelming heat back in his home.

Yami muttered a small prayer to the God of Gods, Amun-Ra, thanking him for letting the pharaoh wake up this morning and hoping that Yugi did too. He stepped out from the white covers and ruffled his hair a little and then leaned on the window sill. Young teenage girls giggled and winked when they saw the shirtless man leaning out the window but Yami paid no attention. It was going to be another steaming hot day, in the middle of summer. He rested on the window for a while longer until the same girls started trying to call his attention by whistling. He gave them a hard stare and decided to keep his chest to himself. Yami walked out of his own room, stretching his arms as he walked and headed to Yugi's room in only the shorts that he wore. The cold wooden floor felt good against his bare feet and helped him cool down a little, but still kept the stiff heat surrounding Yami. He knocked on Yugi's bedroom door and said in his deep, rich voice, "Aibou? Are you awake?"

All that Yami heard was the sound of the small boy's bed creaking under the light weight. Yami proceeded to open the door and peak inside. Yugi was still sleeping, partially hidden under covers. The taller man smiled at the little boy, he was so irresistible at times to him.

"Little one~" said the man, in a sing song kind of voice as he walked over to the boy.

He picked up the clothes that laid on the floor and threw them lightly to a corner. Normally, the pharaoh would never do such things, since he was sent from Ra himself to rule, but it was Yugi, the boy who always found a way to melt his heart.

He sat the edge of the bed and played with the bangs that framed his child like face…

Oh, how he wanted to tell this boy how he stole his heart.

"_Patience, he shall know soon enough…"_ Yami thought to himself.

The innocent figure buried his face in his pillow and sighed into the smooth cloth. Yami laughed lightly and rubbed Yugi's back softly.

Yugi turned and looked up at his guardian angel, who smiled back down at him and said in his rich voice, "Glad you are awake…"

Yugi rubbed his eyes in a childish habit, which made the older man's heart melt.

"Morning, Yami…"

"Did you sleep well, Hikari?"

Yugi nodded his head and said, "Yeah, but why did you awake up so early?"

Yami smiled again, "Little one, it is nearly mid day. You had to wake up sometime."

He only smiled in return and wiped his forehead with his sleeve, "But it's really hot today! I can't feel heat when I'm sleeping."

The man nodded in response and said, "I know, I know…"

Yugi yawned a little and leaped out of bed with a smile.

Yami thought to himself silently as he watched his little hikari get ready for the day.

_I shall tell him…today._

_I shall tell him about my true feelings. _

…

Yami watched as the shorter boy beside him walk along, chatting about their day.

Because of the heat, the two duelists went to go meet up with the gang and head to the beach.

It was a beautiful day there, sun high above all of them and the cool waves glistening. The whole gang wore their bathing suits, except Yami, who said he would prefer to stay dry. Joey teased if "the old man was scared of a bunch of teenagers seeing what he would look like without a shirt" but Yami simply stated that he was not, and that in Ancient Egypt, teenagers their same age wouldn't even be allowed to wear clothes until they were 18.

The gang laughed and left Yami to sit under an umbrella on a towel, knees to his chest and smiling at the gang. Joey and Yugi hit the water immediately and took turns splashing one another and diving under the water. Tristan and Tea made a deal that who ever made the biggest sand castle got to push the loser into the water. Tristan put up a "V for victory" sign and a huge smile when he was finished but then gaped at Tea much, much bigger castle complete with moat and master bedroom. Tristan argued that there was no way that she could have done that but Tea only pushed him into the water and laughed.

All four friends splashed water at each other, laugher making them breathless, when Joey had an idea, a nice game of chicken. Yami watched with interest at the children's game and laughed at its silly name. He watched as Yugi climbed up on Joey's shoulder's and as Tea climbed on Tristan's shoulders.

"GO!" all four yelled as Yugi and Tea began to wrestle with one another. Yami watched with horror as his little hikari battled the teenage girl. Yami stood up suddenly; he would not have his light be hurt! But then he realized, that was the game. All four were laughing and Yugi and Tea didn't seem to be fighting with all their might. Then Tea was finally able to push Yugi over with Joey, but Yami would not stand for that. He ran as fast as his sleek legs would take him and rushed into the cool water. His eyes widened as he watched the boy fall, smile still on his beautiful face. At last, Yami spread his arms in front of him and caught the laughing boy, who opened his eyes when he came in contact with Yami's strong arms. He looked up that the concerned man's face, who looked back for any look of pain in the young boy's eyes.

"Yami…" said Yugi with the same child's smile, "It's okay. That's how the game goes. It's okay, I lost. "

Lost?

But Yugi never lost a game!

At least, never when Yami was there.

"You will never lose when I am with you…" said Yami, holding the boy tighter, "Never…"

"You're all wet now, Yami!" laughed the young boy as he lightly splashed the pharaoh.

Yami only smiled in return and tickled the young boy until he turned red.

Yugi didn't think much about Yami's words.

He didn't think about the true meaning that he hid under them.

Oh, but he would know soon.

_Creak._

Yami snapped back to reality when the gate to the game shop opened and the two entered the home.

"Ahh..home at last! Good thing it got cooler, huh Yami?"said Yugi as he dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the sofa," But it's still pretty hot!"

"Yeah…" said Yami nonchalantly, looking at the full summer's moon.

"Something wrong?"

"Hm?" he said, turning to face Yugi.

"You seem…sad." said Yugi, chin resting on his arm.

Yami smiled as his heart warmed at the hikari's kindness, "No, Little One, I am just tired…"

"Oh, Okay! Then you should go to sleep. I'm gonna stay up for a while longer."

The taller man nodded and walked up the steps. Just before reaching the top, he stopped and said lovingly, "Sweet Dreams, my Aibou."

Yugi blushed softly at Yami's sweet words and returned his wishes.

When he reached his room, Yami stripped down to his shorts and buried himself under the white covers. He banged his head on his pillow, for he was angry at himself for not telling the truth about his feelings to his love.

Wait, love?

Did Yami love Yugi?

He felt his heart skip anytime they touched profoundly.

He would do anything for the young boy.

He dreamed of kissing the boy, making him blush, touching him…

Yes.

Yami loved Yugi. And he had to tell him that.

He man jumped up from bed and leaned his fore arm against the wall, the wall that separated him for Yugi.

How could he tell him? Would it ruin their friendship if he did not accept his feelings back?

So many questions ran though the man head.

One…

Two…

Three…

Hours and minutes passed and Yami stayed in the same position, leaning on the wall with his head down.

Then, Yami slowly walked through the doorway, into the hallway and stopped in front the doorway of his young love. He could feel the distant heat of the hikari through the doorway. His own soul called to the boy's, they wanted to touch and resonate with one another.

Yugi, who sat in bed reading, sensed his soul calling out for something, and felt his heart beat faster with every passing second. Something was missing; his soul felt cold, it needed something.

"Yami? Is that you?"

Yami's heartbeat drowned his hearing, why was he so nervous? It was just Yugi…

But, then again, he _loved _Yugi…

Then he heard the boy's voice calling to him.

Oh for the love of Ra, he had been found.

"Y-Yes, it is me."

Yami opened the door and saw Yugi sitting up in bed. "I am sorry I disturbed you, please, go back to sleep", he said closing the door.

"No, wait. Stay here, with me. Please…"

Yami's eyes widened at Yugi's response and felt his heart want to beat right out of his chest. Slowly, he turned once again and walked over to the bed. Yugi patted the edge of the bed, signaling Yami to come sit with him. As he sat, Yugi smiled at the man, who looked beautiful under the full moon light.

"Y-Yugi…"said Yami as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah?"

"I must tell you something, but I am afraid I do not know how to tell you…"

Yugi turned his head to the side, not understanding. "Yami, you can tell me anything…"

"_Or you can tell me here."_

Ah, Yami had almost forgotten about the mind link that the two shared, it could be helpful.

Or a disaster.

"_Yugi, I…"_

"_Yes? Please go on…"_

"_I-I…want to show you something."_

"_What is it, Yami? You can trust me."_

It was then that Yami's emotions burst, anger, pleasure, love, frustration and passion all overcame Yami's thoughts. He grabbed the sides of Yugi's face

Soft…

Innocent…

Perfect…

Yami quickly pressed his own lips to Yugi's. Yami melted into the touch, he shuddered at the sweet taste of the boy's lips, and they were so warm, so sweet.

He broke the kiss, wanting to see his Aibou's reaction.

"Yami?" said Yugi, barely above a whisper, almost like not wanting to scare away the passion.

"I understand if you do not have the same feelings. I apologize," said Yami, heart breaking.

Yugi's small hands found their way to Yami's strong jaw line, cupping them in his soft palms. Yami looked into the little one's eyes, searching for what he was trying to say. Yugi's cheeks were a deep pink, and his even the very tips of his ears were red to match his cheeks.

Yugi closed his eyes, and brought Yami's face to his and kissed the lips of the older man. Yami's violet eyes widened and his heartbeat made him shudder. Soon, his eyes closed in bliss and he kissed back.

Beautifully, they moved their lips against one another's searching for the sweet taste they both loved. Yami explored Yugi's lips.

Lips that had never been kissed before, virgin lips that have never been kissed before were now Yami's.

Lost in desire, Yami pulled his Aibou into his lap, each of his legs on either side of Yami's own exposed legs. Now, Yami could feel Yugi's fast heart beat, almost wanting to break right through his small chest.

"Little one," said Yami breaking their lips apart and feeling the young boy's rapid pulse," I will not hurt you. Do not be afraid, please, trust me."

"Yes, Yami. I trust you. With all my heart, too," said the boy wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, while Yami placed his large hands on Yugi's supple thighs.

The elder one pressed their lips together, sweet honey taste intoxicating the young man, he needed more.

He licked the boy's bottom lip, and shuddered at its even sweeter and more delicate taste. Yugi whimpered, not from fear but of fear of losing himself in lust. When Yugi did not open his mouth, Yami bucked his hips slightly against Yugi's.

The overwhelming sensation of heat and lust made Yugi tremble and let out a shaky moan, the virgin boy stood no chance and let out a soft yell. Yami took this chance to press his own tongue inside the little hikari's own. Yugi felt a tight knot begin to form in his stomach, tears filling his eyes and heat making his body shudder. Yami tasted the inside of Yugi's mouth, earning dulcet moaning anytime he pleasured his love. Yami knew Yugi had never been kissed before, much less French kissed, but that only drove him to let his lover know what kind of pleasure Yami was able to give him. In return, Yugi knew that Yami had control over him, but he knew that Yami would be gentle. Any sense of pleasure made Yugi moan in bliss, who could blame the virgin hikari?

Yet, Yami did not push Yugi to do any thing further.

At least, not yet.


	2. Gentle

_Here's part one! Please enjoy! The next chapter will be what would have happened if Yami had taken things differently ;)_

_I take requests! If you want a lemon, smut or fluff with a certain theme, idea or fetish, please don't be afraid to leave a comment or message me! Reviews please!_

…

After a long day with their friends, Yami and Yugi walked home, heat died down and cool summer breeze surrounding the two. Yugi was talking lightly to Yami, planning the next few days, or commenting on the day they left behind. Yami looked down at the boy, so pure and so innocent.

"_Yugi…you are adorable,"_ Yami said through the mind link.

The boy blushed lightly and stopped his words, he instead murmured a small "thank you". Yami smiled at his shyness and decided to invite Yugi to be more confident with him. He gently took the boy's soft and small hand into his rough and larger one. He squeezed gently, almost comforting him. Yugi smiled, he liked the feeling of Yami's warm hand holding his, and it was kind of him. In darkness, they both walked home with smiles and content hearts.

Then at last, they reached the game shop and entered the silent home.

Yugi yawned lazily and plopped down on the couch, and said, "Ah, I'm so glad we're home! I'm pretty tired."

"You should go to sleep, it's been a long day," said Yami, lightly sitting next to Yugi. The teen nodded with another yawn and looked up at the older man, "Yami, can I ask you something?"

Yugi was not about to go to sleep without getting some answers first.

"Anything, Little One…." Said Yami, turning suddenly, interested in what he had to say.

"Umm, if we're together, then…w-what exactly are we?" whispered the timid boy, not daring to look up at those violet eyes. A dark smirk appeared on Yami's flawless lips, but before the teen could comment, Yami pushed Yugi on his back.

The hikari was being straddled by Yami, with the older man's hand cupping his chin, forcing him to melt into his eyes. Heat radiated off his slim body, and the tall man laughed quietly.

"That is a very easy question to answer, Yugi."

Lips lightly rubbed against one another, earning a weak muffle from the younger figure. Yami skillfully moved his lips against Yugi's, knowing exactly how to move to make his aibou moan.

But the kiss was short lived, because Yami then whispered into his ear, "We are lovers."

Lovers.

The very word made Yugi shudder with excitement, and made his face flush a light pink.

Instead of continuing their little game, Yami guided Yugi so that his back lay against his strong chest. Yami softly held one of his hikari's hands, soothing him, caressing him.

"Go to sleep, Aibou, I shall be right here when you awake."

The little one looked up at Yami and smiled, "Thank you…"

Yugi nuzzled his heated face into the soft flesh of Yami's neck, and with his cheek just above the strong heartbeat echoing in the young man's broad chest. While one of their hands still held each other, Yugi placed his other hand on Yami's shoulder and Yami caressed Yugi's supple, pink cheek.

Yugi was lulled by the sound of Yami's even breathing and pulse of his heart. Soft fingers ran down Yugi's jaw line, making him tremble when they ran down his neck. Despite this, the young teen soon fell asleep in the arms of his lover.

Yami, on the other hand, was far from sleepy.

Yugi's warm breath tickled the skin of Yami's neck, moist heat seeping from the young boy's mouth.

Yugi was teasing Yami without even knowing it.

Yami didn't know how much longer he could handle the lack of contact to his neck or to the growing tightness in his pants.

Many times, Yami just wanted to take the boy there and make love to him until he was senseless, but when he looked down at the childlike sleeping face, he just didn't have the heart to wake him.

So, Yami waited.

And waited.

Waited for the boy to awake. Or for morning to come.

"_Oh Gods, I do not think I can take this much longer…"_

After Yami thought that he lost his mind, the boy stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmm…Yami?"

Yami stroked he boy's head," Y-yes?"

"What time is it?"

Yami laughed lightly," It is nearly one, Aibou."

"Is it really that late? Sorry, Yami…" said Yugi, looking down with guilt.

"For what reason?"

"I kept you up this entire time…"

"_In ways you can not imagine, little one."_

"_W-what?"_

Yami quickly stopped the teen's thoughts with a passionate kiss. Heat and lust took over the little one's body when Yami slipped his tongue into his hot mouth.

"Y-yami…" said the young boy, breathless. Yugi once again pressed his face to Yami's soft neck, lips parted and only centimeters from the honey sweet flesh.

Yami opened his eyes wide in response, time stood still when he felt the same breath that teased him, and now he was going to get the pleasure he wanted.

Yugi pressed his soft lips to the heated skin, and Yami closed his eyes in bliss.

"_Okay, I can do this! Just copy what Yami does when he kisses me…" thought Yugi._

He stroked his plump bottom lip up the sensitive nerves that ran vertically in the man's neck.

That was it.

Yami broke.

Yami had finally broken.

He snatched Yugi into his arms, wrapped his legs around his own waist and carried him up the stairs. He brushed a kiss against Yugi's lips, asking and begging for more. Yami rubbed Yugi's thighs, almost sweet talking him into kissing back.

Yugi froze when he felt himself being carried up the stairs, his heartbeat rapidly increased. Was Yami going to do what he thought and dreamed of? But he was lost in the addicting taste of his lover's mouth.

When they reached Yami's bedroom, Yugi whimpered when he was delicately pressed to the wall. Yami took his tiny wrists and pushed them over his head, not too hard but still in control.

"Yugi…" said Yami, whispering with his deep, loving voice into his ear.

"Y-y-yami! I-I-I don't think I-I'm ready f-for th-this…"

"Please, Little One," said Yami, lowering his head to be at eye level with Yugi's, "Let me give you the pleasure you never imagined could be possible."

Yugi turned away, resisting with all his might to just say, "Take me…" He did not want to seem so desperate.

"You are a virgin, are you not?" said the deep voice.

"W-well, yes…"

Yami smiled sincerely, "Let me be your first."

"W-What?"

"Let me take you and be your first, please. Do you not trust me?"

"N-no, I do! I do! I-it's just…"

Yami stroked Yugi's face once more, "I will not hurt you. I promise. I will be gentle."

That was it.

Yugi broke.

Yugi finally broke.

"Take me, Yami," he said roughly and quietly.

Yami smirked darkly, "Then I shall be your first."

Yami let go of his wrists, and cupped the sides of Yugi's face, kissing the skin that was exposed to him.

Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and tasted the sweet fluid that belonged to the hikari. A tight knot formed in the teen's abdomen as Yami got closer to his body.

"Y-yami…" the teen said, lungs burning for air.

Yami pushed the boy onto the soft covers, never breaking the kiss. Yugi's eyes snapped opened, Yami's body pushed against his. Wherever their skin touched, Yugi felt his skin burn, needing more. When they finally parted, Yami's chest heaved up and down while Yugi fell limp, lacking the same air.

Yami felt him self grow more lustful, heart swelling, he decided to take more control.

He lowered his head to the boy's untouched, never before kissed neck.

"May I..?" said the sonorous, lustful voice.

Yugi only whimpered, eyes closed. Yami felt compassion for the boy, and ran his lips to the delicate skin. He shuddered at the even purer taste that Yugi's skin contained.

Soon, he planted wispy kisses in the most sensitive of spots and smirked at the teen's reactions. Yugi cried out softly anytime Yami bit down on the virgin skin, leaving love marks on him. Yami bucked his hips into Yugi's rubbing into the teen's hips, making him suddenly yelp.

"Y-yami! Ah…"

Yami stopped and looked at his little lover, "I am sorry, Aibou, did I go too far?"

"N-no, it's okay…"

"Would you like me to continue?" said Yami rubbing the palm of Yugi's hand.

Did Yugi want to continue?

Did he want to lose his virginity?

Did he?

Silently, he looked up at Yami's face, his flawless, beautiful face. His heart skipped a beat, Yami would be gentle, Yugi knew that.

"Please."

Yami smiled, and continued to lightly ravish the teen's neck. Oh, how Yami loved to hear his lover be pleasured by him.

Then Yami took his own jacket off and Yugi watched with interest. Was it just him or did Yami's arms get stronger?

His shirt followed the jacket to lie in a forgotten place on the floor, and Yami's chest was exposed to the Yugi to touch. Yugi's eyes clouded over with lust, the sight of Yami's bare skin mesmerized him into keeping his eyes on him.

Almost afraid to touch him, Yugi placed his hand over Yami's beating heart. Together, their hearts were almost beautifully in sync, fragile pulses beating franticly. He then touched the smooth skin of his collarbone down to his sculpted abdomen, incredible muscles forming over supple flesh.

"Good, Hikari. Do not be afraid to touch…" Yami smiled.

Yami proceeded to unbutton Yugi's own shirt and gaze at the pale chest in front of him. Little pink nipples contrasted on the same pale chest, only tightening the knot in Yami's stomach. Yes, he was free to kiss and touch this as he pleased.

He nipped at the collarbone, once again earning melodic gasps form the figure under him, and licked his way to one of the rosy buds. Ever so lightly, he kisses the very peak, not wanting to scare his lover. In response, Yugi cried out, purity slipping away.

Yami continued to only lightly kiss and occasionally lick Yugi's perk nipple. Then he took the bud into his mouth and sucked, and Yugi stood no chance, he writhed under Yami, biting his lip to prevent from moaning.

"Aibou, do not hold back…"

Yugi still forced his moans back until Yami sucked on the other rosy bud, and lost his battle. He cried out, tears threatening to spill over his hot cheeks.

"Y-yami…please!"

"What is it, Little One?" said Yami, who was kissing his way to the flat plain of Yugi's stomach," What is it that you need?"

"I-It feels…strange…"

Yami looked at him curiously, what did he mean?

Oh, he meant his…

"Shh…I can fix that. If you accept me, Hikari."

"I do," said Yugi, looking away and blushing, "m-make love t-to me, Y-yami?"

What more could Yami ask for?

He kissed the boy softly, passionately but quickly before he stripped the boy of his pants with his boxers. Yugi hissed at the feeling of the cold air hitting his member and groped at the sheets.

Yami could only stare in awe at the sight in front of him, his little lover completely exposed to him. His own arousal hardened at the sight, begging to be touched, but Yami shoved the thought away, it was Yugi who would be pleasured.

When Yugi noticed Yami's glazed eyes staring at his erect member, he shyly tried to hide it. Yet Yami would not stand for that, he steadied Yugi's trembling hips and whispered, "Please, Yugi, let me take in your beauty. Don't be shy…you are absolutely lovely."

Yugi could only blush as he was once again exposed to him, and watched as Yami smiled. He slowly bowed his head until he was only a few inches from the red tip, pleading to be ravished.

Before taking the boy into his mouth, Yami murmured," Aibou, let me hear your pleasure."

With butterfly kisses to his inner thighs, Yami lightly kissed the tip, wanting to be extremely gentle. When Yugi felt the heat at his member, he felt light headed, so much ecstasy in just one night, he couldn't handle it.

Yami covered Yugi's arousal with kisses, slowly building preparation for the young man. Then when he thought Yugi was ready, Yami took the sweet boy into his mouth.

Yugi moaned when he was swathed with Yami's honeyed kisses,

"_Good, I'm still partially in control of my own react-"_

Yugi's thoughts were cut off with the feeling of Yami's mouth engulfing him, and the boy simply lost it.

"Y-yami! Ah…ah…ah…."the boy cried out, searching for something to hold onto. His hands found Yami's soft, clean hair and the boy ran his fingers through the tresses.

Yami licked and sucked, teasing and pleasuring the tiny hikari, while Yugi's moans only made him harder. Yugi felt pulsing waves of pleasure, racking his body, his tiny frame shaking with every beat.

His cries and whimpers of virginity poured from his open mouth, sweat running down his neck and body trembling with bliss. Yami saw this when he looked up and winced at he pain he felt from his own member hardening even more.

Yami bobbed his head up and down, licked the tip of Yugi's member and hummed vibrations into the boy, he wanted to send the boy to ultimate pleasure.

And he did.

Yugi could contain himself no longer and cried out Yami's name, tear spilling over his shut eyes. He bucked into Yami's mouth, wanting more heat. Yami held the boy's hips and sucked harder, he knew Yugi was so close.

Finally, Yugi's tiny frame trembled and released his hot fluid into Yami's mouth. Yugi gasped as he rode out his climax, blurred vision covering his sight. Yami felt his lover come into his mouth and swallowed every drop of Yugi's sweet core, as if it were a precious liquid from the heavens.

Yugi immediately sat up, his eyes wide and blush even stronger then before, he looked embarrassed and shocked.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yami! I-I didn't m-mean t-to!" he said still recovering from his orgasm.

Yami met the boy face-to-face, lustful gaze staring straight at Yugi. He held the boy's face in his two palms and whispered roughly," Shh…Yugi, in my 5,000 years of life, I have never seen something as beautiful as you releasing into my mouth. One should not be ashamed of something so lovely."

Yugi felt his heart swell at his words and melted into his touch when Yami wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Yami kissed the boy once again and remembered his own aching arousal.

He lay the boy down once again, not wanting to be too forceful.

"Little One, are you ready?"

Yugi heart beat faster and faster as he nodded his head.

"Y-yami…" said Yugi as Yami reached for lubricant. Yami looked up and held his hand, "Yes, Yugi?"

"Yami…I love you."

Yami felt blood pulse through his heart, his hands began to tremble slightly, such powerful words that the little boy had said through sweet lips.

"I love you."

Yami felt the foreign words on his tongue, they felt strange to him but felt right in his heart. Then he uncapped the liquid and poured some on his slim fingers, it felt cold and wet.

He decided that he would prepare himself first and rubbed his own member with the liquid as Yugi could only watch. He watched as Yami touched and rubbed, sending blood once again to Yugi's member, and felt shameful that he was watching something so arousing.

Yami then moved towards Yugi, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I promise this pain will go away soon."

"I know, Yami. It's okay, I trust you."

Yami's old heart melted at these words and slowly slipped his fingers into the boy. Yugi cried out when he felt something inside him, tears filling his eyes. Yami kissed his lips, anything he could do to ease pain; he whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

When he was ready, Yugi whimpered as warmth left him for a moment. Yami set himself at the intoxicating heat of the boy, wanting to thrust into him right then, but Yami contained himself, he promised he would be gentle.

"Yugi, my little one…do you trust me?"

Yugi looked up through his tears, red face softening when he made eye contact with the taller figure. Yami looked at him with a look of passion and compassion, he didn't want to hurt him, and he wanted him to feel pleasure. Yugi's tears spilled over, the feeling in his heart just too great.

What was this feeling that he felt? A swollen heart, words at loss, mind lost in lust…

"Yugi…look at me…please."

Yugi turned away. So much passion! What could he say?

"Yugi, Look. At. Me." said Yami, with more concern than control. When Yugi didn't open his eyes, Yami rubbed the tip of his member suddenly, coaxing the sweet moans out of him. Yugi yelped and writhed with bliss under Yami's touch, he would do anything just to stop this teasing pleasure.

"Yugi," Yami warned," Open your eyes and look at me, please."

Yugi opened his eyes half way, a look of lust and tears in his soft violet eyes, his pink swollen lips parted slightly. His small chest rose and fell in steady intervals, never breaking the cycle.

"Yugi, my aibou, I need you to relax. Pain shall be replaced by pleasure, I promise."

"Yes, Yami," the boy said slowly and softly.

"Tell me what you need me to do, tell me what you desire for me to do, my love."

"Yami…" he barely whispered," Please, make gentle love to me."

Yami smiled, "I shall. Please tell me if you need me to stop, Aibou."

Yami slipped the tip of his member inside of Yugi, overwhelming heat almost sending him over the edge. Yugi's breath caught in his throat when he felt Yami inside him, to Yugi, it was an indescribable feeling. For the price of Yugi's virginity, they had become closer than ever, they were one. They fit perfectly, both physically and in souls. Their souls called out to one another, they wanted to resonate, they wanted to love each other.

Inch by sweet inch, Yami pushed his length deeper into the small frame. Yugi had asked Yami to stop once in a while, the feeling of him being filled with Yami just a little too much sometimes and while he waited, Yami stroked his face, coaxing him. Yugi's thin frame shook but Yami always, always comforted him, asking if he wanted to stop.

Then, Yami was fully inside Yugi, the last of his purity slipped away and he was stained with Yami's sweet mark. Yami held his hand, intertwined his fingers and kissed down his neck until he was sure Yugi was comfortable.

"Yami, I think I'm r-ready."

With a smile, Yami thrust in and out gently, at such a slow pace that Yugi would feel the most pleasure. Never letting go of his hand, Yugi cried out every now and then, sweet sensations racking his tiny body. Yami slowly increased his pace; not wanting to break the fragile figure and treating him like a precious gift from the very heavens, an angel.

Yes, Yugi was an angel, he certainly looked like one. Blushing face and body, sweat running down tensed muscles and little pink mouth parted.

Soon, a steady rocking motion was set, Yami's thin hips grinded against Yugi's, earning screams of ecstasy. Just when Yugi thought that more pleasure was impossible, Yami hit a spot that made him go numb. Pure bliss racked and raged through the small frame, his mouth open in a silent scream, and his hands searching for anything to cling on for dear life.

"Y-y-yami! Ah…ah…ah…"

Yami felt his aibou's reaction and thrust again to find that spot that sent lust into his lover. Yugi tried desperately to tell Yami not to hit it again but he was still recovering from the waves of pleasure. Yugi didn't want to come just yet, and he was sure that if the found that spot, it would send him to come.

Yami hit the spot once again, and Yugi screamed out in pleasure again, relieved that he had not released. Now that Yami knew exactly how to make Yugi moan, he hit that spot over and over again, seeing his lover react was just too sinfully arousing.

Yugi could only feel pulsating waves run through his body, making him tremble more than ever. At last, the boy's poor body could not control itself any longer.

Yugi had never felt so amazing, his moan caught in his throat, his hips arched and his eyes closed shut. "Y-Yami! Ah!"

He spilled the warm liquid over their stomachs and chests while Yami continued to rock himself inside the boy.

Yami saw his little lover's body rack with pure passion and pleasure, trembling with delight and Yami felt his own climax coming on. With the sight of his aibou riding an orgasm, Yami was not far behind, he thrusted more inside Yugi with more passion and came soon after. Yami held on tighter to Yugi's hand, which was set just above the teen's head and tensed his body.

The taller figure roughly moaned Yugi's name, and shook softly as he released his hot seed inside the boy. Yugi fell limp onto the bed, cheeks red, eyes closed, and lips parted as Yami watched.

Yugi's delicate chest rose and fell beautifully, Yami could see the bones and muscles expand and contract in steady intervals.

Yami laid himself next to his lover and stroked his hair softly, "Yugi…"

Silence came over them and time seemed to lose its meaning. Hours, minutes maybe even only seconds passed like that, not that it mattered.

The little boy opened his eyes half way, he lovingly smiled at the man in front of his eyes, and it was a sweet sincere smile, simply a show of kindness.

Slowly he sat up and noticed the liquid that covered their stomachs, he opened his eyes wide," I-I did all that?"

Yami nodded his head and smiled, "And may I say it was beautiful…"

Yugi blushed at the man's comment but Yami only laughed. Not wanting to sleep this way, Yami got a lukewarm cloth and rubbed the liquid off of Yugi's body gently. He looked at Yugi's perfect body that seemed to shine under the summer's moonlight and touched the skin that he loved.

He did not touch with lust in mind, it was only pure love, pure innocence. Yami used only the tips of his fingers to caress the delicate skin as Yugi relaxed under his touch.

Then his hands reached for the childish face that was falling into a deep sleep. Light brushes crossed his forehead, eyes, cheeks and lips, ever so gentle, ever so caring.

"Yami..?"

The man smiled, " Yes, Little One?"

"Will you be honest with me, please?"

"Of course, aibou. Tell me…what troubles you?"

"W-was I, you know, umm…good?" said the little boy, looking down.

Yami could only laugh at the boy's silly thoughts, "Of course, Yugi. I love you."

Yugi brightened up and kissed Yami on the cheek, " Good! Ha, I was kinda worried…"

"Well, " Yami said darkly and with a wink," One can only get better with experience."

Yugi blushed.

Yami smiled.

After their conversation and cleaning up a little, Yami held the tired figure in his arms, already closing his eyes.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Little one?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" said the little one, barely above a whisper.

Once again, Yami laughed, "So many questions, Little One! But of course…I will always be here."

He placed his hand over Yugi's beating heart, feeling the life run through his veins.

"I love you. So much, Yugi."

"I love you, Yami."

They snuggled into the same position that they in earlier, face nuzzled into a warm neck, hands holding, and bodies close together.

Deep sleep came over them and on the hot summer's night, nothing could be better.


End file.
